A healing heart
by Lord of Altair
Summary: Oneshot drabble. Byuu is deep in thought over his female companions and reflects on their personalities and quirks.


A Healing Heart

Bahamut Lagoon is a trademark of Square soft (now Square-Enix). I don't own the franchise, nor do I plan to make money off of it.

It's been three years since the Orelus salvation army defeated Alexander and freed the holy dragons from Yoyo's mind. Byuu was now the guardian of the holy dragons and lived with Bahamut in his palace. Byuu's room was separated off Bahamut's bed chamber, so it would be easier to come to the holy dragon.

Today, Byuu sits in his room, distracted by the many thoughts that flooded his mind. He thought about the women in his life. The first one that came to mind was Queen Yoyo. Byuu remembered being in love with Yoyo growing up. Byuu and Rush would both get into a fight over Yoyo and competed with each other to win her affection. Yoyo had a hard time choosing, but Byuu would hope he would win her favor. Ah, he remembered the good old days.

But then, when Yoyo got captured by the Granbelos empire, her personality started to change. It was revealed that she really wasn't in love with Byuu nor Rush. She was just merely infatuated with them. She was really in love with Satha Palpaleos, Sauzer's right hand man as well as best friend. But was she really in love with Palpaleos, or just merely infatuated with him, just like she was with Byuu and Rush? It was hard to tell.

On his journey to save Yoyo and revive the kingdom of Kahna, Byuu befriended some of the female companions and they returned their feelings back to him. Byuu was there for Frederica when she was sick. It seemed like no one paid attention to the poor sickly priestess. Everyone was so distracted with Yoyo that Frederica was always feeling left out. But not Byuu. He always tried to be there for Frederica and give her food and medicine to make her feel better. Mist was quite flirty and playful. Mist once had a crush on Palpaleos ever since he nursed her back to health. But then, her heart was broken when Palpaleos told her that he really loved Yoyo. So yes, Mist is very empathetic with Byuu when it came to heartbreak. Lukia was quite calm and easy to get along with. She would talk to Byuu and give him encouragement when things looked rough for him. Melodia was cheerful and full of life. She always wanted to play with Byuu and his dragons and watching her feel happy made Byuu happy. Unlike the others of the Orelus salvation army, Melodia didn't really like Yoyo. In fact, Melodia saw right through Yoyo's fakeness and saw Yoyo for who she is: A weak minded, co-dependant harpy who played with the emotions of other men to make her feel significant.

Even though Byuu wasn't exclusive to any girl and nothing ever happened between him and Yoyo, he assumed that he wasn't cheating. After all, the relationships with his female companions were platonic for the time being, since they were all too busy fighting for Orelus that there was hardly any time for romance.

But still, Byuu was torn. Melodia is too young for him, Frederica is sickly most of the time, Lukia trying to get Donfan off her back , Mist was a bit on the flirty side, and of course, Byuu wanted nothing to do with Yoyo after what she put him through. But still, Byuu yearned for human companionship. Sure, the dragons were loving and Bahamut took Byuu in and treated the human with kindness and respect, but it just wasn't the same as being with a human.

So, what was Byuu's body telling him? Was his body telling him that he isn't prepared to settle down with one girl? Byuu definitely wasn't a womanizer, no, that's Donfan's department. Byuu was different. What Byuu wanted was genuine affection. He wanted his feelings to go somewhere. He looks through the photo album once more.

He saw Frederica: Attractive, gentle and kind hearted.

He turns the page to see Lukia: Optimistic, level headed and strong willed.

Next he sees Mist: Beautiful, flirtatious and sympathetic.

Then there was Melodia: Cute, funny, cheerful, and playful. But she still had some growing up to do.

Byuu finally turned to the past and wrinkled his nose in disgust over Yoyo: Beautiful, callous, dense, and self centered.

Byuu takes two of the photographs out of his album, staring at both of them for a minute or two. Then, he made up his mind. He framed one photograph and puts it next to his bedside lamp stand, right next to his lamp. The other photograph was defaced and had many pins and tack stuck onto it.

"There! I feel so much better now." Byuu said to himself while he left his room and started to tend to his dragons.

On the lamp stand, Frederica stayed there and smiled. Yoyo, on the other hand, was defaced with a mustache, goatee and devil horns, and had pins stuck all over her photo, poking holes all over the place.

Fin


End file.
